The following conventional techniques are known: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-369027 (hereinafter “Conventional Technique 1”) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H7-294892 (hereinafter “Conventional Technique 2”), each disclosing a mobile information terminal employing a touch panel; Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-116377 (hereinafter “Conventional Technique 3”) disclosing a hand-held game apparatus incorporating two screens; Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-325963 (hereinafter “Conventional Technique 4”) disclosing a game system employing two screens; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H6-285259 (hereinafter “Conventional Technique 5”) disclosing a controller for a video game machine employing a touch panel.
In Conventional Technique 1 and Conventional Technique 2, two (upper and lower) screens are provided, with a touch panel being provided on one of the screens for displaying an operational input screen. Conventional Technique 1 and Conventional Technique 2 may be suitable for the inputting of text or still image information. From Conventional Technique 1 and Conventional Technique 2, it is not readily known what sort of usage is possible in the context of a video game (e.g., what sort of displayed content is provided by the software).
Conventional Technique 3 is directed to a hand-held game machine provided with two (upper and lower) screens, the upper screen displaying a stationary image of a two-storied building (showing the outer look of both the first and second floors), and the lower screen showing the inside of the first floor in a stationary manner, against which characters and falling movements of oil are displayed in segments. However, since the background images displayed on the upper and lower screens are stationary, and the moving characters and oil drops are only displayed in segments, Conventional Technique 3 is perhaps best suited to displaying images with simple and little motion, as opposed to a map (or an imaginary game world) of a large game space which would be required for popular role playing games (RPGs), simulation RPGs (SRPGs), action games, and shooting games.
Conventional Technique 4 is directed to a game system where a plurality of hand-held game machines are connected to a single video game machine. A shared map which is common to a plurality of players is displayed on a screen that is displayed by the video game machine on a household television set, while a dedicated image is displayed on the screen of each player's hand-held game machine, the latter image being confined to a narrow field as viewed by the player. Conventional Technique 4 uses a single household television set and a plurality of hand-held game machines. While Conventional Technique 4 is suitable for displaying a simple map image such as that of a maze puzzle game, this technique may not be suitable for RPGs, SRPGs, and action games because such games generally require complex and broad maps. Moreover, the picture to be displayed on each hand-held game machine is a field of view as determined by the program; that is, the user is apparently not allowed to select the displayed area. Thus, the game operation may become monotonous, which may lead to boredom of the user.
In Conventional Technique 5, a touch panel and a liquid crystal display device are provided for a game controller, which is to be connected to a video game machine. Operable icons, such as operation switches and the like, are displayed on the liquid crystal display device of the liquid crystal controller (game controller), such that an operation signal which is input by the user touching on the touch panel causes a displayed picture on the TV screen to change. Conventional Technique 5 touches on the problem of displaying two kinds of screens, such as: displaying a game picture of an airplane from a different point of view on the TV screen, while displaying an icon such as a control stick to be operated in a cockpit thereof on the liquid crystal display screen (as shown in its FIG. 3); displaying a game picture of an entire piano on the TV screen, while displaying icons such as keys of the keyboard of the piano to be played on the liquid crystal display screen (as shown in its FIG. 4); displaying an entire map on the TV screen, while displaying an enlarged image including tanks or airplanes which are controllable by the player on the liquid crystal display screen (as shown in its FIG. 7). However, according to Conventional Technique 5, the game screen is nonetheless a single TV screen. Moreover, the display image on the TV screen and the display image on the liquid crystal display screen both depend on the program, which means that the player is probably not able to freely change the displayed area or change the range to be enlarged. Thus, the displayed images may become monotonous, and the user may become bored. Furthermore, since the touch panel and the liquid crystal display device are provided on the game controller, the player presumably has to look down to watch the operative icons or look up to gaze straight ahead at the game picture on the TV screen. Ocular fatigue might result. Moreover, in order to go back and forth between the TV screen and the liquid crystal display screen which is provided on the game controller, a slight change in the viewing angle or viewing direction may not suffice. Such difficulties in looking at the displays could lead to poor controllability.
The technology herein provides a novel hand-held game apparatus which allows a user to play a game while going back and forth between two kinds of maps, namely, a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game. In one exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, it is possible to arbitrarily change the displayed state of at least one of the broad-range map and the narrow-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map. A game program for use therewith is also provided.
Another exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a hand-held game apparatus which allows a user to play a game by using two kinds of maps, namely, a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game. The player can arbitrarily change the displayed state (e.g., a moving direction and a moving range) of the broad-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map; and a game program for use therewith is also provided.
In a further exemplary non-limiting implementation providing a hand-held game apparatus which allows a user to play a game by using two kinds of maps, namely, a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game, the player can arbitrarily change the displayed state (e.g., the displayed area or a coordinate position) of the narrow-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map/A game program for use therewith is also provided.
Yet another object of the present exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation is directed at providing a hand-held game apparatus which, by using a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game, allows a user to play a game which is novel and interesting. The exemplary non-limiting technology further allows a user to play a game which requires strategic thoughts. A game program for use therewith is also provided.
An exemplary non-limiting hand-held game apparatus comprises a first liquid crystal display section, a second liquid crystal display section, a housing, a touch panel, manipulation detection means, map image data generation means, object image data generation means, map image data change imparting means, and display control means.
The first liquid crystal display section displays a first game picture including a map for a game. The a second liquid crystal display section, located near the first liquid crystal display section, displays a second game picture including a map covering a broader range than does the map displayed on the first liquid crystal display section. The housing accommodates the first liquid crystal display section and the second liquid crystal display section. The touch panel, mounted at least correspondingly to the second liquid crystal display section, outputs coordinate data when the touch panel is manipulated, the coordinate data indicating a manipulated position on a display surface of the second liquid crystal display section.
Further, the manipulation detection means detects at least one of a designated coordinate position and a designated moving direction based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. Based on a game program, the map image data generation means generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image, and narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. The object image data generation means generates object image data for causing at least the first liquid crystal display section to display an object belonging to the game.
Additionally, in accordance with at least one of the designated coordinate position and the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means on the second liquid crystal display section, the map image data change imparting means changes at least one of the narrow-range map image data and the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation means. The display control means controls the first liquid crystal display section to display the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image data generation means together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon as the first game picture. The display control means also controls the second liquid crystal display section to display the broad-range map image data generated by the map image data generation means as the second game picture. The display control means further controls one of the first or second liquid crystal display section to display at least one of the broad-range or narrow-range map image data as changed by the map image data change imparting means.
Thus, a hand-held game apparatus can be provided which allows the player to change the displayed state of at least one of the broad-range map and the narrow-range map through the manipulation of the touch panel.
The manipulation detection means may detect the designated coordinate position based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. The map image data change imparting means changes, in accordance with the designated coordinate position as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image generation means so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position.
Thus, the narrow-range map image can be changed so as to represent the neighborhood of a coordinate position designated by means of the touch panel on the broad-range map screen.
The manipulation detection means may detect the designated moving direction based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. The map image data change imparting means changes, in accordance with the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation means so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
Thus, the broad-range map image can be moved (scrolled) in a direction designated through the manipulation of the touch panel.
The manipulation detection means may detect the designated coordinate position and the designated moving direction based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. The map image data change imparting means is operable to: change, in accordance with the designated coordinate position as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image generation means so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position; change, in accordance with the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation means so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
Thus, based on the manipulation of the touch panel, the displayed area of the narrow-range map image can be changed, and also the broad-area map image can be scrolled.
A further exemplary illustrative non-limiting hand-held game apparatus may comprise a first liquid crystal display section, a second liquid crystal display section, a housing, a touch panel, manipulation detection means, first map image data generation means, second map image data generation means, object image data generation means, map image data change imparting means, and display control means, where the change in the map image according to the first aspect is a change in the narrow-range map image.
The first liquid crystal display section, the second liquid crystal display section, the housing, the touch panel, and the object image data generation means may be constructed similarly to those in the hand-held game apparatus according to the first aspect. The map image data generation means comprises a first map image data generation means and a second map image data generation means. The manipulation detection means at least detects coordinate data of a designated coordinate position based on a manipulation of the touch panel. Based on a game program, the first map image data generation means generates narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. Based on the game program, the second map image data generation means generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image. In response to an instruction of a designated coordinate position for enlarged display as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map image, the map image data change imparting means at least changes the narrow-range map image data so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position. The display control means controls the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data. This data may be generated by the first map image data generation means or changed by the map image change imparting means together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon. The display control means also controls the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation means.
While the broad-range map image is being displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the manipulation detection means generates data designating a displayed area for the narrow-range map image centered around the designated coordinate position, based on a predetermined click operation on the touch panel. Also, while the broad-range map image is being displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the map image data change imparting means changes, in accordance with the data designating the displayed area as detected by the manipulation detection means, the narrow-range map image data so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position.
The manipulation detection means may detect the designated moving direction based on a manipulation of the touch panel. The map image data change imparting means changes, in response to an instruction of a moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means, the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image generation means so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
The manipulation detection means may detect the instruction of the moving direction based on an amount of change in the coordinate data as detected overtime. The map image data change imparting means comprises scroll display control means for gradually changing, in accordance with the instruction of the moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means, the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation means so as to represent a broad-range map image which is gradually scrolled in the designated moving direction.
A further exemplary illustrative non-limiting hand-held game apparatus may comprise a first liquid crystal display section, a second liquid crystal display section, a housing, a touch panel, manipulation detection means, first map image data generation means, second map image data generation means, object image data generation means, map image data change imparting means, and display control means, where the change in the map image according to the first aspect is a change in the broad-range map image. The first liquid crystal display section, the second liquid crystal display section, the housing, the touch panel, and the object image data generation means are constructed similarly to those in the hand-held game apparatus according to the first aspect. The map image data generation means comprises a first map image data generation means and a second map image data generation means. The manipulation detection means at least detects a moving direction in accordance with a change in a designated coordinate position, based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. Based on a game program, the first map image data generation means generates narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. Based on the game program, the second map image data generation means generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image. In response to an instruction of a moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map image, the map image data change imparting means at least changes the narrow-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation means so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction. The display control means controls the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data generated by the first map image data generation means together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon. The display control means also controls the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation means or changed by the map image change imparting means.
The manipulation detection means may further detect a designated coordinate position based on a manipulation of the touch panel. The map image data change imparting means changes, in response to the manipulation detection means detecting the coordinate position, the narrow-range map image data generated by the first map image data generation means so as to represent an enlarged narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position. The display control means controls the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data having been moved by the map image data change imparting means together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon.
The object image data generation means may generate large-size player object image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a large-size player object and small-size player object image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a small-size player object. The map image data change imparting means changes the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image generation means in accordance with the designated coordinate position as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map, and changes the broad-range map image data so as to represent a scrolled broad-range map image in accordance with the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection means on the broad-range map. The display control means is operable to: control the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data having been changed by the map image data change imparting means together with the large-size player object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon; and to control the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture, the broad-range map image data having been changed by the map image data change imparting means together with the small-size player object image data generated by the object image data generation means being superposed thereon, thus causing the changed narrow-range map image and the changed broad-range map image to be displayed.
An exemplary illustrative non-limiting game program is provided corresponding to the hand-held game apparatus of the first aspect, for use with a hand-held game apparatus comprising a first liquid crystal display section for displaying a first game picture including a map for a game; a second liquid crystal display section, located near the first liquid crystal display section, for displaying a second game picture including a map covering a broader range than does the map displayed on the first liquid crystal display section; a housing for accommodating the first liquid crystal display section and the second liquid crystal display section; a touch panel, mounted at least correspondingly to the second liquid crystal display section, for outputting coordinate data when the touch panel is manipulated, the coordinate data indicating a manipulated position on a display surface of the second liquid crystal display section; and a computer. The game program causes the computer to execute: a manipulation detection step, a map image data generation step, an object image data generation step, a map image data change imparting step, and a display control step.
The manipulation detection step detects at least one of a designated coordinate position and a designated moving direction based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. Based on a game program, the map image data generation step generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image and narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. The object image data generation step generates object image data for causing at least the first liquid crystal display section to display an object belonging to the game. In accordance with at least one of the designated coordinate position and the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map, the map image data change imparting step changes at least one of the narrow-range map image data and the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation step. The display control step controls the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image data generation step together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation step being superposed thereon. The display control step controls the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture the broad-range map image data generated by the map image data generation step. The display control step further controls one of the first or second liquid crystal display section to display at least one of the broad-range or narrow-range map image data as changed by the map image data change imparting step.
Thus, a game program can be provided which allows the player to change the displayed state of at least one of the broad-range map and the narrow-range map through the manipulation of the touch panel.
The map image data change imparting step may change, in accordance with the designated coordinate position as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map, the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image generation step so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position.
The map image data change imparting step may change, in accordance with the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map, the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation step so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
The map image data change imparting step may comprise: changing, in accordance with the designated coordinate position as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map, the narrow-range map image data generated by the map image generation step so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position; and changing, in accordance with the designated moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map, the broad-range map image data generated by the map image generation step so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
An exemplary non-limiting game program may be provided corresponding to the hand-held game apparatus of the fifth aspect, for use with a hand-held game apparatus comprising: a first liquid crystal display section for displaying a first game picture including a map for a game; a second liquid crystal display section, located near the first liquid crystal display section, for displaying a second game picture including a map covering a broader range than does the map displayed on the first liquid crystal display section; a housing for accommodating the first liquid crystal display section and the second liquid crystal display section in predetermined positions; a touch panel, mounted at least correspondingly to the second liquid crystal display section, for outputting coordinate data when the touch panel is manipulated, the coordinate data indicating a manipulated position on a display surface of the second liquid crystal display section; and a computer. The game program causes the computer to execute: a manipulation detection step, a first map image data generation step, a second map image data generation step, an object image data generation step, a map image data change imparting step, and a display control step. The manipulation detection step at least detects coordinate data of a designated coordinate position based on a manipulation of the touch panel. Based on a game program, the first map image data generation step generates narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. Based on the game program, the second map image data generation step generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image. The object image data generation step generates object image data for causing at least the first liquid crystal display section to display an object belonging to the game. In response to an instruction of a designated coordinate position for enlarged display as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map image, the map image data change imparting step at least changes the narrow-range map image data so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position. The display control step controls the first liquid crystal display section to display as the first game picture the narrow-range map image data generated by the first map image data generation step or changed by the map image change imparting step together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation step being superposed thereon. The display control step also controls the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation step.
While the broad-range map image is being displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the manipulation detection step generates data designating a displayed area for the narrow-range map image which is centered around the designated coordinate position, based on a predetermined click operation on the touch panel. Also, while the broad-range map image is being displayed by the second liquid crystal display section, the map image data change imparting step changes, in accordance with the data designating the displayed area as detected by the manipulation detection step, the narrow-range map image data so as to represent a narrow-range map image around the designated coordinate position.
The manipulation detection step may detect the designated moving direction based on a manipulation of the touch panel. The map image data change imparting step changes, in response to an instruction of a moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step, the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image generation step so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction.
The manipulation detection step may detect the instruction of the moving direction based on an amount of change in the coordinate data as detected over time. The map image data change imparting step comprises a scroll display control step of gradually changing, in accordance with the instruction of the moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step, the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation step so as to represent a broad-range map image which is gradually scrolled in the designated moving direction.
An exemplary illustrative non-limiting game program is provided corresponding to the hand-held game apparatus of the twelfth aspect, for use with a hand-held game apparatus comprising a first liquid crystal display section for displaying a first game picture including a map for a game; a second liquid crystal display section, located near the first liquid crystal display section, for displaying a second game picture including a map covering a broader range than does the map displayed on the first liquid crystal display section; a housing for accommodating the first liquid crystal display section and the second liquid crystal display section in predetermined positions; a touch panel, mounted at least correspondingly to the second liquid crystal display section, for outputting coordinate data when the touch panel is manipulated, the coordinate data indicating a manipulated position on a display surface of the second liquid crystal display section; and a computer. The game program causes the computer to execute: a manipulation detection step, a first map image data generation step, a second map image data generation step, an object image data generation step, a map image data change imparting step, and a display control step. The manipulation detection step at least detects a moving direction in accordance with a change in a designated coordinate position, based on the coordinate data output from the touch panel. Based on a game program, the first map image data generation step generates narrow-range map image data for causing the first liquid crystal display section to display a narrow-range map image. Based on the game program, the second map image data generation step generates broad-range map image data for causing the second liquid crystal display section to display a broad-range map image. The object image data generation step generates object image data for causing at least the first liquid crystal display section to display an object belonging to the game. In response to an instruction of a moving direction as detected by the manipulation detection step on the broad-range map image, the map image data change imparting step at least changes the narrow-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation step so as to represent a broad-range map image having been moved in the designated moving direction. The display control step controls the first liquid crystal display section to display, as the first game picture, the narrow-range map image data generated by the first map image data generation step together with the object image data generated by the object image data generation step being superposed thereon. The display control step also controls the second liquid crystal display section to display as the second game picture, the broad-range map image data generated by the second map image data generation step or changed by the map image change imparting step.
Thus, according to the exemplary non-limiting implementations, a novel hand-held game apparatus is provided which allows a user to play a game while going back and forth between two kinds of maps, namely, a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game. It is also possible to arbitrarily change the displayed state of at least one of the broad-range map and the narrow-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map. A game program for use therewith is also provided.
Moreover, a user may play a game by using two kinds of maps, namely, a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game. In this game, the player can arbitrarily change the displayed state (e.g., a moving direction and a moving range) of the broad-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map. A game program for use therewith is also provided.
Moreover, the player can arbitrarily change the displayed state (e.g., the displayed area or a coordinate position) of the narrow-range map by manipulating a touch panel which is mounted correspondingly to a liquid crystal display section for displaying the broad-range map.
Furthermore, a handheld game apparatus and associated game program using a narrow-range map and a broad-range map game allows a user to play a game which is novel and interesting and which requires strategic thoughts.